1. Field
The disclosure relates to an optical film, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device that emits light by itself and a non-emissive display device that includes a separate light source, and an optical or compensation film such as a retardation film is typically employed for improving the image quality thereof.
In the case of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by reflection of external light caused by a metal such as an electrode. In the light emitting display device, the linear polarized light is shifted into circularly polarized light using a polarizing plate and a retardation film to reduce such reflection of external light, such that reflection of the external light by the organic light emitting display and leakage thereof to the outside may be effectively prevented.
In the liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is the non-emissive display device, the linear polarized light is changed into the circularly polarized light to improve the image quality by reducing the external light reflection, based on the type of device, such as transparent type LCD, transflective type LCD, reflective type LCD, and so on.
However, a conventional optical film used in a flat panel display typically has weak optical durability and has an effect on display quality, and has a thick thickness.